The present embodiments relate to an x-ray arrangement.
An x-ray arrangement is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,142.
In electrical drives of all types, an air gap between a stator and a rotor may be dimensioned as small as possible, since, in this way, the magnetic effect of the stator on the rotor is maximized. In a drive for the rotary anode of an x-ray arrangement, however, a relatively large air gap is to be taken into consideration, since the rotor is located together with the rotary anode within the vacuum container. The stator is disposed outside the vacuum container. When the rotor is at high voltage potential, an even greater distance is to be maintained in order to provide a corresponding electrical isolation. Therefore, a drive for a rotary anode of an x-ray arrangement, compared to a standard drive, has a relatively small power density. In addition, the space provided for the stator is often limited, so that the stator may not be made any larger.